


【虫铁】What do you mean ？

by IceMoonCake



Category: Tony Stark；Peter Parker
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 18:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18953176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceMoonCake/pseuds/IceMoonCake





	【虫铁】What do you mean ？

对于Peter Parker猜不透的事情，Tony Stark会给他答案。

 

小甜饼一发完，ooc预警。

fake car注意。

 

“What do you mean, Mr.Stark? ”

“I just figure I kind of wanted to make something best for you, Peter. ”

Are you one of them, sir ? 

“But we both know that’s not your point, Mr.Stark.”

“The truth is……I love you, kid.”

 

“您的意思是？”

“我只是觉得我想送给你一些最棒的东西，Peter。” 

那么，您是其中之一吗？

“但我们都知道这不是您的重点，斯塔克先生。”

“事实就是……我爱你。” 

 

 

「What do you mean,Mr.Stark? 」

Peter发现他猜不透一些事情。

比如在Mr.Stark的车上，他一边轻快地跟对方交谈，又实在掩不住自己的兴奋与喜悦，他庆幸现在车内光线不好，Mr.Stark应该看不清自己滚烫通红的双颊，毕竟Mr.Stark没有超能力，还戴着墨镜。

Mr.Stark真是太好看了，他默默地想，Mr.Stark聪明英俊，身上带有成熟优雅的魅力，对于自己而言——好吧，也许是对全世界而言——是致命的吸引。他也很佩服自己居然可以直视那张帅气的脸，那双睫毛纤长密实的漂亮眼睛，那双不断张合的饱满嘴唇，然后平淡地坐在在豪华却昏暗的车厢里，跟Mr.Stark聊着不着边际的话。他觉得自己表现得还不错，至少没有一不小心说漏嘴并直接对着Mr.Stark表白。

他还不知道我喜欢他。

老天，希望是这样，请千万是这样。

那人却突然俯身靠近，笼在他身前，此前一直在车厢内流动的淡淡香气猛地窜进鼻腔，击破少年自我克制的防线。蜘蛛感应能力将所有都无限放大，似有若无的暧昧仿佛已经变得坦荡，青涩的感情被晾晒在青天白日之下，逐渐地干燥起来，只待一句话，一个吻，一切便尘埃落定。

在思考之前，他的双手已经先一步环上了那人的肩膀。

像是把所有的爱、所有的美、所有的冲动都拥在怀里一样，Peter感到很踏实。

他甚至担心自己胸腔里传来的心跳声太过强烈，令感情变得明显。

先生，如果您能听得到，在我心里不断呼喊的，是你的名字。

先生，如果您能看得见，在我心上反复镌刻的，是你的名字。

Tony。

我的，Tony。

“噢，我并不是想要拥抱你，我只是帮你开车门，孩子。”

Peter懊恼地想：他知道了。

 

 

「What do you mean,Mr.Stark? 」

Peter觉得他猜不透一些事情。

“我在你战衣里加的东西可多了，其中就包括这个加热器。”

噢。

当晚：

“天哪，Ned，你能想象么？Mr.Stark，他他他亲自为我制造了战衣！你看到了么？里面有AI，有加热器，有一击必杀模式，我的天，能想到的东西想不到的东西都被加进去了！他他他他就是万中无一的天才，我太崇拜他了，我真希望可以成为他那样的人，我会一直……”

“Stop, bro, ”Ned把耳机摘下来，过了好一会儿再戴上。

“Hello? Ned ?”

“我在这里，Peter，”Ned对着空气摇摇头，“What’s your point? ”

“我我我其实是想说……”Peter在电话这头却难得安静下来，他开始思考：

What’s my point ? 

“我只是想着，也许，他，唔，我……”他深呼吸了好几次，“他到底是什么意思？”

Ned明白了，他的好兄弟在炫耀，只是他不自知。

“Got it, dude, 你喜欢他，还觉得他可能也喜欢你。”

Peter白皙秀气的脸蛋一下子变得通红，他努力地想要解释：“不不不我只是……”

但突然地，电话两头都沉默下来了。

许久，Peter叹了口气：“是的，你说得对。”

“为什么你不去问问他呢？问问Mr.Stark本人。”Ned说，“他那么关心你，得到好结果也不是没可能啊。”

 

 

「What do you mean,Mr.Stark? 」

少年连不甘都奶声奶气，“要是你听我的，这些事情根本就不会发生，如果你真的在乎，那你本人就会出现在这里！”心里酸酸涩涩的。

反正那是个钢铁机器人罢了。

多久没见过Mr.Stark了？他不知道。Mr.Stark最近的身体状况怎么样？他不知道。Mr.Stark从来不回自己信息，他是不是根本就不在意自己？他不知道。

下一秒，金红色战甲被打开，那人表情庄重严肃地从里面踏出来，少年被他逼退两步，心里想的却是：噢，Mr.Stark这身黑色西服真是太好看了。

“我听了，孩子。”

“所有人都觉得我疯了，居然要招收一个14岁的孩子……”

“我15岁了。”Peter小声地纠正。

Tony觉得心里有一股莫名其妙的火气，他抑制不住，也没办法对着一个孩子发泄出来。

“What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you.”Tony有些头疼，“And if you died……”

“I feel like that’s on me. ”

不应该是这样的，Tony想道，不应该这样。

Peter Parker，他还是个年轻的孩子，生活里充斥着青春单纯美好的气息，一小束一小束透过枝叶的光线，夏日的蝉鸣，难解的题目，下课后一起去吃三明治的兄弟，不同班的被暗恋着的漂亮女孩。而不是整天穿着奇怪的紧身衣，戴个蛛网头，在纽约的各个街区行侠仗义。他还不知道当一个英雄是那么地不容易，会遇到怎样的危险。

“I just wanted to be like you. ”

少年呆呆地站着，说出的话如此简单直白。

“But I wanted you to be better. ”

 

我只是想保护他，保护他。

我经历过的，我不希望他再经历一遍。

 

少年失去了战衣，却得到了盔甲。

Tony没有理会那孩子的失魂落魄，或者说不敢细看。

他会懂的，他总会懂的。

 

 

「What do you mean,Mr.Stark? 」

Peter尝试去弄明白一些事情。

事情发生在复仇者们举行酒会的那个晚上，纽约的好邻居Spider Man因还未到合法饮酒的年龄而没有收到邀请，但他还是来了，在接到Mrs.Potts的电话之后。

Peter将醉醺醺的Mr.Stark扶进他的房间——没办法，Tony的房间里只有没完没了的咖啡跟工作，Natasha姐姐还千叮万嘱要自己看好Tony别再让他喝酒或者熬夜了。

他小心翼翼地把迷迷糊糊的Mr.Stark放在床上让对方乖乖坐好，转身出门，片刻之后就带着干净的热毛巾回来了。指尖隔着温热的布料轻触那张总出现在梦与想象中的脸时，Peter连呼吸都不敢用力，从额头到下颌线，从浓眉大眼到饱满双唇，那人凌厉又漂亮的轮廓在自己手中慢慢描绘，气氛暧昧又微妙。

为了打破令人不安的沉默，他尝试着劝说道：“Mr.Stark，您为什么又喝了这么多？您明知道所有人都想要您拥有健康的生活方式，尤其是……”

尤其是我。

Tony没有留意到少年的停顿，他的眼神有点失焦，酒精的作用使他整个人都有点晕乎乎的。他问：“你的舞伴是谁？”

Peter愣了一下。

“我是说毕业舞会。”Tony耐心地重复道。

“噢，那是我高中时代的好朋友，Liz。”Peter有点不知所措，不明白Mr.Stark为什么要问他这种事。他曾经短暂地暗恋过Liz，但15岁那年在自家的老旧公寓里见到坐在沙发上回过头来向他打招呼的Tony时，他的暗恋对象就已经更换了。他不清楚Tony知不知道这些，至少他希望Tony不知道。

因为在Tony眼里他只是个孩子。

一个还没有资格跟他告白的……孩子。

“她很漂亮。”

我喜欢的是您。

“我看过她的公开履历，她还是你们竞赛小组的成员？很优秀。”

我喜欢的是您。

“毕业舞会不是能开玩笑的小事，她是不是也对你有意思？”

我喜欢的是您。

千百万句喜欢涌到嘴边，Peter却只是艰难地忍住冲动，将所有的感情都压抑在脑海深处：“What do you mean, Mr.Stark ? ”

Tony仿佛也察觉出自己的失态，他蜜糖一样的眼睛眨动好几下，什么都没说。房间里的温度似乎越来越高了，Peter嘴唇发干，他放下毛巾，觉得这不是一个好的时机，但如果不趁着现在剖白心意，又好像再也不会有机会了一样。

于是他凑近一些，任由酒精与小雏菊混杂的味道充盈在鼻腔，凝视那人因不安而微微颤动的纤长睫毛：“我不明白……先生。我能不能理解成，您对我的关心，不仅是出于长辈的感情？”

少年的眼睛清澈明亮，却像是在逼问，逼他袒露出真心，Tony一点点地往后退着，最后他终于倒在了枕头上。

“我只是觉得，你知道的，青少年对于恋爱总是盲目的，我……”

他说不下去了，因为少年笑意盈盈，安慰似的低头靠在他的肩膀上：“我盲目吗？我喜欢的人是世界上最好的。我盲目吗？为了对方我愿意做任何事。我盲目吗？我只希望可以追逐那个人，直至与那个人并肩。”

Peter试探似的环住他的背：“我盲目吗？我喜欢的人就在我面前，我应该正式地向他告白。但我不明白他的心意，他不肯告诉我，我看不清。”

蜘蛛一般纤细却有力的手臂松开了，Peter重新凝望那张微微涨红的帅气脸庞：“我喜欢您，Mr.Stark。”

“您为我制作最棒的战衣，听了Happy手机上的所有留言，让Karen每天汇报我的身体数据，在我遇到麻烦的时候总能及时地找到我，关心我所有的包括恋爱在内的个人隐私……”

“What do you mean, Mr.Stark? ”

Tony不安移开了视线，但Peter投射过来的目光依然让他感到脸上火辣辣的，“I just figure I kind of wanted to make something best for you, Peter. ”

Are you one of them, sir ? 

这是你的机会，Peter。

“But we both know that’s not your point, Mr.Stark.”

他的Mr.Stark，他的Tony，他的全部的爱，像是下定了决心一般，决绝地却又低声地说：

“The truth is……I love you, kid.”

神明拥紧他所怜爱的世人，在信徒的颈侧印下一吻。

 

 

「What do you mean,Mr.Stark? 」

Peter终于弄懂了一些事情。 

激 烈 的 喘 息 ，交 缠 的 身 体 ，随着冲撞的节奏从唇齿间不断溢出的诱 人 呻 吟 ，双 腿 被 折 到 胸 前 的Tony连指尖都泛白，他已经射了两次，少年却没有要停下来的意思。

“Be, be gentle……”他用力地仰起脖颈，像是要从无尽的快感之中解脱，“慢一点……”

“As you wish, Mr.Stark. ”Peter居然真的乖乖地放慢了速度，在甬道里缓缓地前进又抽离，绕着Tony那个最敏感的地方轻轻研磨，甚至钉在对方的身体里不肯再动了。

“该死……”Tony咬着唇断断续续地说，“也没有让你不要动……”

“What do you mean, Mr.Stark ?”

在床上使用敬称更显得 背 德 而 刺 激 ，Tony已经尝到了嘴里淡淡的血腥味，“不要……这样叫我，唔……”

在酒精与 性 的 刺 激 下 他的泪水模糊了眼睛，所以他看不清少年脸上能照亮整座城市一般的笑容，Peter吻住他的嘴唇，“What do you mean, sir ? ”

Damn it.

“叫我……的名字……”

少年便虔诚地说：“Yes, Tony. ”

你想要什么？

告诉我吧，我会给你我所有的，我最好的。

“用力一点……深一点。”Tony大口地喘着气，“但是不要那么……唔！”

话语还没说完，身体被拉起，天旋地转之间他已经坐了起来，坐在Peter的胯间，体内被进得过分深入，始作俑者却躺倒在被子上，好整以暇地说：

“满意了吗？”

Peter扶住他的腰，“你想要多快？可以自己来。”

What do you mean？

“不要再伤害自己了，”Peter跟身上的人交换了一个湿润的吻，“想要我做什么，直接说就可以了，Tony。”

别再让我猜了。 

我不明白，但你会教我的，不是吗？

 

 

END.

灵感源于昨天日推贾老板的《What do you mean》。

本来想开假车怎么写着写着变成了婴儿学步车……挑战lof的底线，在被屏蔽的边缘跃跃欲试。

我的PTSD到底什么时候康复，我的风格真的越来越抽象了……


End file.
